


Quiet time

by 9Seal_Indeed9



Series: Tavquius Fic Files [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Seal_Indeed9/pseuds/9Seal_Indeed9
Summary: Equius has always loved everything about Tavros, from his dumb horns to the silly Fiduspawn stickers he stuck on his prosthetic legs. A fic of him reflecting on how they met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm realizing that I may be the only one producing content for this ship.  
> Check me out at http://seal-indeed.tumblr.com  
> Check out http://tavquius.tumblr.com if you particularly like this ship.

You, Equius Zahhak, sat with your fingers entwined in your matesprits short hair as you reflected on the circumstances that brought you both together. It seemed like only yesterday that you and Tavros had been forced together by the cruel hands of fate. In reality, however, it had been many... what was it the humans called them... many  _years_ since you and he had realized the depth of your relationship. Things were very different then.

* * *

 

Back then, people would more likely lick a musclebeasts right testicle than talk to you, and it definitely showed in your interactions. Your singular consultant on anything, romantic or otherwise, was a young troll girl by the name of Nepeta Leijon.

You don't remember how you and she met, but you are glad by all accounts that you did. She had a fascination with roleplaying, shipping, and she was an absolutely perfect moirail. You could tell her everything from your most recent workout regiment to your exact mood for the day. It was through her that you met the others. You doubted that any of them cared for you, and you were more or less perfectly fine with that. There were very few exceptions. 

Very few exceptions.

Two trolls made you want to go completely ballistic for attention at the time. Aradia Megido and Gamzee Makara, who, through a series of dreadful events that you'd rather not get into, you lost contact with. 

Hey! This isn't a story about your past love issues! This is a story about how you solved them.


	2. Chapter 2

You get your head on track for long enough to clear your thoughts and get back on the story.

* * *

 

Eventually, you were enlisted to play a game with several of your "friends." You didn't want to participate at first, but Nepeta persuaded you... It became clear that this wasn't a normal game pretty soon afterwards.

Eventually, you ended up in a bit of a....  _sharp_ situation. You were hired by a single Kanaya Maryam to create a pair of legs for a certain brownblood. You had no idea that this would affect the rest of your time on the meteor.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene that unfolded and took the legs of Tavros was a bloody one. To be completely honest, it was a bit of a blur. All you could do was watch as Kanaya sawed the young boys lower half off. You had to remind yourself that it was going to be worth it several times to be able to keep from passing out. You attached the lags and worked quickly to attach them. Of course, due to the limited space on the meteor, there wasn't very many places to place the injured troll, so you ended up with him resting in your own respiteblock. 

It wasn't a problem, and as it turned out Tavros healed magnificently fast for someone of his... er... unique attitude. Namely, from what you had heard about him from your sources, you had expected him not to make it. But make it he did, and while he was recovering, you two had much time to get to know each other. He talked about games too much, and you probably talked about musclebeasts an excessive amount, but by the second week you were both mostly desensitized. 

He was pleasant to talk to, always having a positive outlook on things. He didn't seem overly concerned that a woman with a chainsaw had cut him open in his sleep, and in fact seemed very grateful. Tavros, in turn, began to break out of his shell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIN

Tavros's newfound confidence was an enormous benefit to your relationship. You had always had a problem with being given too much free will. It panicked you. The thought of someone ruling over you and making you bow to them while still taking your needs into account? That was a thought that comforted and excited you. 

He must've realized it eventually, because he began to act as your superior. Him, a lowblood, acting in such an authoritative way when you were so much higher than you... It made the adrenaline course through your veins. Your relationship went from one of a business partnership, to a point of equals, until it got to a wonderful hue of flushed romance.

It was perfect in everyway, and in your opinion, it still is.


End file.
